An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!
An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! was a wedge-shaped robot, with a design similar to the Series 3 Firestorm from Robot Wars, and three front-hinged flipping bars with a small rear flipping spike, which was not used in combat and only used in its demonstration in the pits. The robot was one of the originals, a group of robots created for the original A Heap Of Games playthrough of Robot Arena 2 and was favourites in its heat of Banter Wars Series 1. It did incredibly well, getting to the Grand Final and becoming runner-up. After Series 1, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! was drastically improved. The rear flipping spike had been completely removed to make way for pneumatic powered side and back srimechs, to keep the robot from getting stranded. Also the flipping bars had been made bigger and more powerful so that way it could self-right as well if it was flipped on its front and so that way it could flip opponents farther. Robot History Series 1 In the first round eliminator, it fought Prick and The Penetrator. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! and The Penetrator dueled while Prick slammed into the two which caused An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! to start attacking Prick. As Prick ran off, The Penetrator followed got flipped on its back by the arena flipper, and it had no srimech, so it couldn't self right. After this, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! attempted to save The Penetrator but it was too late as it was then counted out. It then went and attacked Prick, taking off a wheel. However, both robots already qualified for the second round. In Round Two, it fought I Don't Know What to Call It. Both robots meet in the middle but neither is able to get directly underneath each other, so much so that An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! starts pushing the opponent into the flame grill rather than flip it. The two robots are stuck pushing one another, eventually An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! traps I Don't Know What to Call It by the arena wall, causing a count down on both robots, who are stuck. This causes a replay. In the rematch, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! gets a side on attack and this time manages to flip over I Don't Know What to Call It over after a few failed attempts. Since I Don't Know What to Call It didn't have a srimech, it couldn't self right and stayed on its back. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! then pits it. In the Heat Final it fought Crikey O'Blimey. An Ordinary Robot begins it heat final by running away from Crikey O'Blimey. Eventually, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! stops being a coward and gets underneath Crikey O'Blimey and flips it a few times, failing to chuck it over but getting big damage in the process. At one point An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! almost flips Crikey O'Blimey over but the weapon allowed it to self-right. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! continues to flip Crikey O'Blimey over and over and over again but never getting it over. A heavily damaged An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! presses the pit release button and decides to pit Crikey O'Blimey which this time worked as planned, which meant An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! was now in the Grand Final. In Round One of the Grand Final, it fought Dinner Plate. The robots meet, with Dinner Plate dancing around An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! so it doesn't get flipped. Dinner Plates runs away from An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! but is soon hunted down and is attacked. Though it doesn't flip Dinner Plate at first, An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! chucks the srimechless Dinner Plate onto its back, and Dinner Plate is counted out. In Round Two of the Grand Final, it fought Bone Bugger-Upper. Bone Bugger-Upper tries to avoid the flipper of An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!, which it successfully does and attempts to get side-on attacks with some success but not much. It then goes for a frontal attack where it does get purchase on An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! only to be flipped slightly. The two robots run about for a bit before coming back and attacking one another. Neither robot can use their weapons effectively, only shoving one another. Bone Bugger-Upper then nips off one of the flipping arms from An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! aggressively shunts Bone Bugger-Upper all over the place. Eventually, Bone Bugger-Upper runs away and presses the pit release button. Time runs out and the close judges decision goes to An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! due to aggression. In the final Grand Final battle for the title, it met The PM's Pulverisor. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! instantly presses the pit release button and darts around the pit and around The PM's Pulverisor but is damaged on the side quite badly. An Ordinary Robot? Blimey!, bravely, attempts to shoves The PM's Pulverisor into the pit but ultimately is unsuccessful and is then almost immobilized, which meant An Ordinary Robot? Blimey! was now runner-up in Series 1. Series 3 In Series 3, An Ordinary Robot 3 was able to win its heat after defeating 8 other opponents and winning a tie breaker against Lazy Laceration. in the finale it won the championship after beating Naked Rat 2 and Disruptor 6 in the grand finale, finally crowning itself as the Series 3 champ Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1: Runner-up *Series 1.5 - 2.5: Did not enter *series 3: champion Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Original robots Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Runners Up Category:Heat Finalists Category:Grand Finalist Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Allstars Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Champions